yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis
Anubis by reykat-d396j8c.jpg Anbuis.gif 'Name' Anubis 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by JIn 'Age' UNKNOWN 'Gender' UNKNOWN 'Height' *'6'3'-Normal *7'5-In True Anubis Form 'Weight' *300 lbs of muscle normal *900 lbs of pure muscle in True Anubis form 'Relationship' Anubis with his return took it upon himself to bring back Cleopatra, altering her dead form to create him the perfect 'Wife'. 'Occupation' *Current God/Pharoah of Egypt *Conqueor 'Weapon of Choice' The staff that Anubis is wielding in that picture is called a was or was-scepter (w3s) . The was is the Egyptian hieroglyph for power. It can be found in many depictions of the gods in Egyptian art, and was common among their pharaohs. The handle was usually in the shape of an animal head and the shaft ended with two prongs. A flagellum is a type of lash/flail/whip that was used to ward off evil spirits. That much is true. However, what Anubis is carrying in that picture (in his left hand), and many other Egyptian gods, like Set carry, clearly does not resemble a lash but a scepter, and is called a was. Without his Stafff, Anubi's powers are somewhat limited due to the times, but with it, he is at his full godly hood. Seperate Anubis from his staff... and he may not be that much of a problem... if... you can. Powers 'Nigh Omnipotence' The user wields almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. Despite that missing element, the user wields unimaginable levels of power and can achieve a near-limitless number of effects with their near-omnipotent abilities. 'ROT INDUCEMENT' User can cause anything organic to wither, rot and decay, whether living or deceased.The power to rot any organic material, flesh, fruit, or plant. A sub-power of Decomposition Manipulation.The user can dissolve any sort of organic cells, including plant, bone, or even fertile dirt and dissolve them, destroying them at a cellular or even protein level, allowing them to destroy their targets, either by a specific part or outright disintegration. They can also dissolve viral or germ like cells from their own body for self-treatment. 'Death Inducement' User can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. *Death Bomb: Create an explosion of killing forces.( Not on RPC's Or NPC's) though it can inflict mayor damage. *Death Bullet: Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent.Anubis can use this on NPC but it takes 10 post to charge where he must stand still in order to do this, as he channels the chi into his staff, once realsed it would emit a dark demonic chi with enough power to come destory someone instantly, it comes out as a large comet looking blast, or a 'Bullet'. *Death Constructs: Create constructs from killing energy. *Death Field Projection: Create a field that kills anything within the user's area.( Not on RPC's) *Death Virus: Set a mortal virus on an opponent. This techinque takes 5 turns to execute, he may leave this effect on someone by simply scratching them with one of his clans weather human form, or true form. In order to survive your char must realize the death dyfing effect, and its not meta-gaming if they find out, there bodies will start to weaken immedatily, and they will be dead within 5 minutes ( 5 post). If you are still trying to fight, and you add time frames, they will be added, and if they equal to 5 minutes exactly, or anything past then it will be labled an auto kill. Due to sick feeling it gives ones character, they would be able to notice that this indeed was some form of 'posion' so they'd find some kind of way to extract, simply slashing the open wound open with something, letting the venom leak out will suffice enough to save you. *Death Wave: Create a wave of killing energy. *Fatal Countenance: True form is lethal. *Killing Eyes: Kill by look.( Not On RPC's) *Kiss of Death: Kill an opponent with a kiss. ( Not on RPC) *Touch of Death: Kill by touch.( Not on RPC) *Suicide Inducement: to make the victim kill themselves. If the user of Anubis is able to force this embrace on an opponent without it being stopped by the 5th post of using said technique they will die. Signs being, color of eyes from, red, to yellow, his voice will come out in an echo as well. In order to break this before execution, you must inflict enough pain within your body but you must do it on your own free will, Anubis will try to make you do something more fatal, though if you do something else and disobey him it will break the attack. IN order to interrupt it, one more be able to land a single strike on the middle of his head where the red diamons resides. 'MUMMY PHYSIOLOGY' User with this ability either is or can transform into a mummy, an undead creature whose corpse has been mummified and animated. Generally mummies are animated to guard some place, often their own or their master's tomb. They are relentless and often nearly unstoppable without exploiting their weaknesses. Mummies vary in their appearance, ranging from dries corpse wrapped in bandages, but others look perfectly alive after removing their wrappings. Their intelligence/personality varies from mindless automaton to somewhat intelligent but soulless to their living intelligence/personality. 'IMMORTALITY' The user can never die, although the user still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. Though with the changes of time, Anubis is not at his strongest meaning he can indeed die if beaten hard enough. 'Dark Arts' The Dark Art is a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the users own state. Users often reject societal convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or simply neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat Death one way or other, whether by becoming some form of Undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. 'TRUTH INDUCEMENT' The user is capable of forcing others to tell the truth rather than only knowing if they are lying. They can guarantee that the person is telling the truth to the best of their ability. 'UNDERWORLD LORDSHIP' The user has authority and duty in Underworld, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go, an Afterlife or Realm of the Dead. Exact conditions of the dead vary depending of the pantheon, but every soul comes there and while some may be punished and others rewarded, for the most the Underworld is a place of waiting and either rest or boredom. Users are able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict (dead are expected to stay here after all). Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. Since Underworld is below earth, many have powers related to earth and minerals, darkness and possibly even vegetation (it grows from the earth after all). 'Enhanced Archery' This is the ability to use a bow effectively by propelling arrows at superhuman levels against their intended target 'Super Speed Combat Archery' The user can shoot hundreds of arrows in moments, they can shoot all arrows with remarkable aim, precision and dexterity. This allows the user to fight and kill thousands of opponents simultaneously. If the user is physically strong, they can fire arrows such that they can destroy almost any projectile or object. Allies/Enemies Humanity 'Background' 'Orginal Background' Anubis is one of the most iconic gods of ancient Egypt. Anubis is the Greek version of his name, the ancient Egyptians knew him as Anpu (or Inpu). Anubis was an extremely ancient deity whose name appears in the oldest mastabas of the Old Kingdom and the Pyramid Texts as a guardian and protector of the dead. He was originally a god of the underworld, but became associated specifically with the embalming process and funeral rites. His name is from the same root as the word for a royal child, "inpu". However, it is also closely related to the word "inp" which means "to decay", and one versions of his name (Inp or Anp) more closely resembles that word. As a result it is possible that his name changed slightly once he was adopted as the son of the King, Osiris. He was known as "Imy-ut" ("He Who is In the Place of Embalming"), "nub-tA-djser" ("lord of the scared land"). He was initially related to the Ogdoad of Hermopolis, as the god of the underworld. In the Pyramid Texts of Unas, Anubis is associated with the Eye of Horus who acted as a guide to the dead and helped them find Osiris. In other myths Anubis and Wepwawet (Upuaut) led the deceased to the halls of Ma´at where they would be judged. Anubis watched over the whole process and ensured that the weighing of the heart was conducted correctly. He then led the innocent on to a heavenly existence and abandoned the guilty to Ammit. The ancient Egyptians believed that the preservation of the body and the use of sweet-smelling herbs and plants would help the deceased because Anubis would sniff the mummy and only let the pure move on to paradise. According to early myths, Anubis took on and defeated the nine bows (the collective name for the traditional enemies of Egypt) gaining a further epithet "Jackal ruler of the bows". 'YMRP BACKGROUND' Like his father Ra Anbuis was born into being an Pharaoh living with his mother in the kingdom who taught him the roles and about his father Ra, telling him how good of a man he was but as Anbius grew he began to hate the stories his mom told and hated his father more. Unlike the citzens Anbuis thought of his father as a coward for picking a easy way out to leave his mother and him, which caused him to become cold hearted it wasnt until his mom passed is when it took full effect on him, he was more of a Tyrant when he ruled over Egypt he removed all holy artfacts aswell of his father trying to rid all traces of him from his life even knocking down his temples what Anbuis was really trying to do is get his father to come down from the heavens to face him and tell him Anbuis himself of how good of a man he was, Anbuis thought himself as a god the morning and the night. Deheading anyone he dared to stand before him the only person who stood by him was the servant Akil who was his father's servant aswell. His chaos caused the old kingdom to spilt into two into upper Egypt and lower seeing the citzens was too scared of Anbuis to stay under his rule for long. Anbuis was an new age Pharaoh he didnt care about woman, money hell not even his people all he cared about was the power and with that power Anbius knew he could make his father pay. But Anbuis wasnt smart all these enemies he made caused his citzens to over throw him capturing him and putting him under the worst death in Egypt the Hom-Dai. The Hom-Dai was used by the ancient Egyptians only to punish the worst blasphemers that committed sexual crime with the pharaoh's daughter and sons, also the worst acts, like throwing up on the pharohh, and so was used very rarely, if at all. Although the curse was mentioned in text, there was no written case of it ever actually having been acted out, because the Egyptians feared it so, the sole known case of the Hom-Dai. The Hom-Dai was prepared by first cutting the person's tongue out, the embalmers tilting the victim's head back so that he or she would not drown in their own blood. The person was then mummified alive with scarabs, which would eat him very slowly over time. Than trapping him inside an coffin they burried Anbius alive the pain the suffering Anbuis felt inside that coffin how dared they he thought as the bugs began to eat his flesh, Anbius closed his eyes and when he opened it he wasnt in an coffin he was in the deserts of Egypt, slowly walking into an empty abyss Anbius was than visted by an dragon like his father but this dragon was much more evil and sick seeing this dragon needed a keeper in the voids of the underworld someone to tourte the souls so he looked at Anbius seeing he held the hate in his heart and in return the dragon promised Anbius the power to face his father. Taking the role Anbius asbrobed the dragon sucking up all it's enegry as he was given the staff of scepter. Know having this power Anbuis decided to rid his face he didnt want nothing to remember of his father so he took the form of an Jackal. Know ruler of the Underworld Anbius began to take all the lost souls and form them into his own Army form the soil of the voids forming them to look just like him he was preparing for a war on the people on the home world for they could praise his name and fear the name Anubuis. More info on Serizawa's Legacy 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Antagonist Category:God Category:NPC Category:NGNPC Category:Serizawa Family